


Obscene Thoughts Pt. 2

by tac_winchester



Series: Telepath Reader Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Buttsex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tac_winchester/pseuds/tac_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could we have a sequel to Obscene Thoughts where the male reader meet Crowley again and during a deal, Crowley uses his telekinesis and telepathy to touch the reader’s cock under the table in the Bunker library whilst giving dirty-talk to them in their thoughts. The reader tries to concentrate as Crowley acts like nothing is happening (when he speaks) but in his mind continues to talk dirty to the reader, whilst leaving innuendos as he speaks about the deal. Reader then has sex with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Thoughts Pt. 2

I had to be stupid. Absolutely dumb. A phone call from the one and only 666 startled me at nine in the evening. Sam glanced at me from across the library room table, and I held up the ringing phone. He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and got up from my chair, moving to the hallway. I answered the phone on the fourth ring and brought it to my ear.

“So, how many times did you beat yourself off before calling me?” I quipped.

A breathy chuckle came from the other end. “Don’t act like I’m the only one who gained a stiffy, my dear. You’re not the only telepath in the haystack,” Crowley returned.

I paused in the hallway before I regained my posture. “Cut to the chase, Sylvester,” I said, leaning onto the wall.

“I would like to have a chat. In person. Maybe you could help my side of the whole Dick business,” Crowley replied.

“I’m assuming you wouldn’t want the Hemsworth brothers to tag along.”

“Absolutely not.” A dead tone rang through the phone, letting me know he’d hung up. I sighed and looked down at my clothes before feeling ridiculous for doing so. Either way, with the frumpy clothes I was wearing, what were the chances of getting a nice lay? Not as high as if I took out those tight jeans.

I quickly jogged to my room of the bunker, going to that drawer of forgotten clothing. Pulling the handle, a flash of my glory days in various gay bars swept through my mind. What a little vixen I was. I shook my head with a smile, tugging out my jeans.

After changing, I jogged out to the main room again. I caught Dean heading to his bedroom and skidded to a stop. He gave me a once-over, obviously never having seen me like this. “Got a hot date?” he asked.

“Uh, I-”

“Go on, kid. Everyone needs to take a load off every now and then,” Dean said before moving on. I wondered what he’d say if Sam told him Crowley had called me. My phone buzzed, giving me an address as to where Crowley would “pick me up”

Oh boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My leg jittered in anticipation as I sat on a bench in a nearby park. The streetlights coated pedestrians in a lazy yellow glow, stretching their shadows towards my feet. I rubbed my hands together before sticking them between my legs. Maybe a flannel would’ve been better than this tight-ass sweater.

“Hello, my dear,” Crowley’s voice emanated from my right. I turned to find the streetlight sending a glow around Crowley’s silhouette. He crossed over the few feet between us and sat next to me. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Not at all,” I said. “So what is this Dick business you were talking about?”

“Dick Roman has set up headquarters not too far from here, plotting ways to take over America by making Americans fatter than they already are. Now, he knows me and the Hardy brothers , but you are completely concealed to him thus far,” Crowley began. I lifted my ankle to rest on my knee and leaned forward as a tingle ran over my cock. Crowley continued talking as if nothing were happening.  “If you, with your sly ways, could become a temp for him and enter that building, collecting his utmost secrets, then we could celebrate with gusto.”

I rested back onto the arm of the bench, relieving pressure from my metaphysically touched cock. “You were serious about the Dick business,” I smirked. Crowley chuckled, breaking away from his business man behavior. “I didn’t wear these jeans for nothing, Sylvester.”

“Yes,” he paused to take in my attire. “And people probably think I’m just a dirty old man picking up a prostitute,” he said.

I shrugged. “Aren’t you a dirty man?”

Crowley glanced at my face. “Well, wouldn’t you like to see?” He held out a hand for me to take. I rested my hand in his and soon the cold outdoors was taken away from me.  Elegant golden wallpaper stretched across the room’s walls, supported by a cream trim. Two stairs led to the platform of the bed, which was basically all the lavish room had. My hand was gripped in Crowley’s as he led me up those steps.

He twirled me around, spinning me under his arm. I laughed as I bounced back onto the foot of the burgundy duvet. Crowley pinned my arms above my head by my hands while staring at my face. “How could the Winchesters every get their hands on such a brilliant man?” he said.

“No clue, except for the fact that we tripped over each other’s wires at one point,” I replied. His hands left mine to trail down to the hem of my sweater. I moved my hands down to pull off my top for him, but he stopped me. The tingly sensations were again on my cock, and I arched my back just in time for my sweater to slip right off. “You’re too clothed,” I groaned, pushing at his suit jacket.

Crowley stood up straight for a moment to strip from his many layers and tie. I moved myself up to the head of the bed, kicking my boots off. Once the demon was shirtless, which honestly was not a bad sight, he motioned me over with one finger. I smirked and crawled lewdly towards him. “I think it’s quite time we see what’s underneath this denim-wrapped gift, don’t you, Y/N?” he asked, tugging at my belt loops.

I lifted my ass off the bed as Crowley pulled down my pants. “Yes, your highness,” I mocked. As soon as I heard my pants hit the floor, I got back onto my knees in front of Crowley. “You know, you’re not the only one who can instantly give someone a stiffy,” I whispered into his ear as I unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. “The boys back home say I can do absolute wonders with my tongue.”

I moved down to my hands and knees before revealing Crowley’s cock. The sheer size was intimidating, no less than the fact that this was the King of Hell. I tentatively grasped the girth in my right hand, my middle finger unable to touch my thumb. The infamous extra inches made me gulp, but  _god_ , wouldn’t that feel amazing  _inside_? I shifted my gaze up to Crowley’s before licking a stripe up his extensive length. His hand glided from my shoulder to the back of my neck, pleading for more. I kept my eyes open as I slid my lips around him and took him as far as possible. When Crowley noticed my gag reflex, it was gone within a snap of his fingers. I hummed happily around his girth, taking him down until my nose was buried in his pubic hair. His fingers combed through my hair as he moaned, “Y/N.” I dropped the hand that was holding him and put it near me for balance. Crowley raked his fingers through my hair until he found a place to grip, stealing away the leisure of going at my own pace. He fucked into my mouth at a brutal speed, setting the stance for the rest of the night.

I didn’t realize he’d pulled out of my mouth until my jaw slapped shut and I was being led up the bed. Crowley smirked at me, not bothering to take off his pants as he crawled onto the bed. My head bounced on the pillows as Crowley kissed my swollen fucked-out lips. The distraction of his lips made me feel startled at the tearing of my briefs. Crowley discarded a bottle of lube from his back pocket as well as a condom. “Are we both clean?” I asked him breathily.

“I am, and you?” he responded. I nodded my head. “Good, I was hoping to feel all of you.” The condom was thrown onto the nightstand next to the bed. I began to writhe in anticipation as I heard lube being squirted out of the bottle. The snick of the cap made me moan all in itself until I felt the blunt force of cool fingers at my entrance.

“Crowley!” I gasped, moving my hips down. Crowley slid his fingers inside of me, scissoring and curving them. I spread my legs wider, and he hooked one onto his shoulder with his free hand. Being on the road with the Winchesters took me away from such pleasures. I devoured this moment. “I’m ready, I’m ready!” I panted.

The fingers were swiftly removed but replaced with Crowley’s monstrous cock. Slowly, he slid the tip in, my hole clenching around it like a plug. The inches that were inserted afterwards seemed to drag on forever until I finally took him to the hilt. I cried out at the pressure and the satisfaction of being so full. I brought my hands up to first clutch his shoulders before hanging my wrists on the back of his neck. He hooked both of my legs in his elbows, bringing us as close together as possible.

We panted together, resting in such a blissful state. “Crowley,” I breathed.

“Yes, my dear?”

“I want you to fuck me so hard I limp for a week,” I ground out through my teeth.

And he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ended up getting teleported to the outdoor entrance of the bunker at around one in the morning, limping with a nice burn between my legs. God, that fucking dick. If there’s anything that demon has (besides a big dick), it’s integrity. After round two, he massaged oil into my behind, squeezing and pulling the sore muscles. That happened to be the only reason I could walk.

I opened the door to the bunker and contemplated on just sliding down the railing. I shook my head, treading the staircase at my own pace. The lights were still on, which meant at least someone was still awake.

Before I could sneak down the hallway to my room, a cough sounded from behind me. Dean’s voice followed a second after. “How was your time with Crowley?”

_Oh fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> tac-winchester.tumblr.com


End file.
